


Helping

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Helping

“Sirius, you’re in the way!”

“I’m helping,” replied Sirius, more in hope than truth.

“You’re not helping; you’re just drinking the wine that belongs in the dinner.”

“Well,” admitted Sirius ruefully, “that too.”

Remus turned around, hands on hips.

“Look, Lily and James are going to be here in 40 minutes; the sitting room looks like a bomb – or more likely you – has hit it; the dinner’s barely started because you keep distracting me, and it’s not likely to get finished if you’ve eaten the ingredients before I get to cook with them.”

“Not eaten – drunk,” pointed out Sirius, in the interests of accuracy.

“Yes,” said Remus crossly, “you are. And the guests haven’t even arrived yet.”

“I am – what?”

“Drunk.”

“What, on that measly amount of wine?” demanded Sirius indignantly. “I’ll have you know that we Blacks can hold our alcohol – unlike some people not too far away.”

“Oh yeah. I might point out that ‘you Blacks’ are a load of evil dark wizards, as well.”

“Says the werewolf,” Sirius scoffed.

“Oh, that’s right: throw my imperfections in my face, why don’t you?” retorted Remus. “How below the belt can you get?”

Sirius’s eyes lit up.

“Try me,” he invited, moving towards Remus hopefully and undoing his belt buckle. Remus slapped his hands away.

“I’m _trying_ to cook,” he said, mock-angrily.

“There’s plenty of time,” tempted Sirius, hands returning to their purpose.

“Sirius…” said Remus warningly; but as Sirius continued, he relented.

The dinner burned, but Lily and James didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
